The Trials of Love
by easilyobsessedctc
Summary: Bella Swan has had her many tries with love, but none successful. When she moves to Seattle for business, she makes many new friends. But will any of those friends be more than just that? Always expect the unexpected. Edward/Bella & other pairings
1. First Sight

4:45AM.

4 _friggn'_ 45 AM.

Here I sit alone in the coach area of the airplane. It was eerily quite except for the gossiping of the women attendants about a "deliciously sexy" man sitting in first class. _I want a deliciously sexy man._ _Oh dear God, Bella! Pull yourself together woman. No more thoughts of those pigs called "men." _

I sighed a long, tired sigh.

My mind was right. I was visiting my hometown Forks, Washington for my parents and friends. I've missed my parents so much. I have been living in Arizona since I was eighteen and I decided to go to a college there. The last time I had visited my parents was when I was nineteen. I am now twenty-four.

I was flying over to Forks because I was invited to a wedding of my parent's friend's son, Seth. Seth and I used to be good friends when we were young. Then I moved to Arizona.

Back in Arizona I had a few friends, but none that I couldn't live without. Except for my partner in journalism, Rosalie and her brother Jasper. I met them when I began college.

Rosalie and I had many classes together since we were majoring in the same field and then she introduced me to Jasper. He and I sort of had a thing in college. We tried to date and what not, but the spark just wasn't there. We never went past the stage of just making out.

Now, all three of us were best buds and roommates.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like anyt- Oof!"

A young flight attendant with bleach blonde hair had tripped while walking towards the man in first class. She flew forward and her skirt flew up, showing her ass in a thong.

I felt bad for the woman until she winked and said, "Woops. My fault, sir. I shouldn't tempt you like that. Would you like anything?"

I scoffed. _And this is what a slut is like, ladies and gentlemen. I wonder how he will react._

"I don't need anything except for you to cover your ass and leave, Miss," the man with beautiful bronze hair said while never taking his eyes off his laptop.

_Ha Ha! Take that. Sluts never win. _

The woman just scoffed and limped away. It seems that she broke her heel when she fell. She glared at me when she saw me smirking. I rolled my eyes.

_Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at Forks Airport. Please remain in your seat until the seatbelt-_

I ignored the rest of the pilot's announcement and did a happy dance that the flight was over.

The moment the seatbelt light dinged, I shot out of my seat and grabbed all of my belongings. I had to walk by the attendants cabin to reach the exit and when I walked by, I saw the blonde woman still looking angry and checking herself out in a mirror.

_People these days. _I shook my head and continued walking.

As I was waiting at baggage claim, I noticed a man standing across from me on the other side of the revolver. He had the same hair as the man in first class.

_The lucky bastard is rich and gorgeous._

His hair was a bit messy, like sex hair messy. _Mmm.. Yummy. _He was wearing black slacks with a white button up and a loosened black tie. My eyes traveled toward his face and my eyes bulged. _Oh my God._

The man was beautiful with his strong jaw, a bit of stubble, and a pair of piercing green eyes.

_I wonder how it would be staring into those eyes while were having sex. Wait, what the hell! Where did that come from? _

No more thinking about those pigs!

_That's one pig I'll like to eat._

Frustrated, I grabbed my black suitcase the moment I saw it and I began to quickly walk towards one of the exits.

I called a cab and opened the door to ask the driver to open the trunk when a man's  
hand suddenly slammed the door shut.

Okay, what the hell, dickwad.

I glared towards the man's face and about peed myself. Just a little.

**---------------**

**So, there you go. I know that it is pretty short, but no worries. This is just the first chapter and I wanted to see your guy's reactions first before I decide to continue.**

**Leave reviews of love, support, advice, knowledge, not of hate. Please and Thank You:)  
**


	2. Our First Conversation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

**------------------------------**

When the man had slammed the door shut, I turned to glare at him and prepared to cuss a storm at the idiot. Until I saw his face.

_Okaaay.. I totally did not expect this._

The face I was currently gawking at, was the same gorgeous face from first class and baggage claim.

_I'd love to claim his baggage any time._

I felt a cold drop in the corner of my mouth. Great. I was drooling. I shook my head and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

_Wow. He's even more beautiful up close, if that's even possible. He looks around maybe twenty-six or twenty-five years old. Not bad at all. We could totally worrr- What?! Okay, focus!_

I finally noticed the expression that he had on his face and it was not a happy one. He looked sort of, angry? Why would he be angry? I didn't do crap to him but gawk.

_And think dirty, dirty things about him. _I swear, I sometimes gross myself out.

"If your done staring, I would really appreciate it if you give me back my suitcase."

_Huh?_ "Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed and opened the taxi door again. "You can go. Sorry," he told the driver.

The driver just nodded and sped off looking for another customer.

"What the hell? That was my taxi! What's your problem?" I poked him in the chest. Hard.

He sighed. Again. I swear, if he kept that up, he's going to turn into Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh. That would be one sexy blue donkey, or was it purple? _Focus!_

"My problem is that you stole my luggage," He nodded his head toward the suitcase.

"Uhh. I don't think so. This is mine. I didn't steal anything."

As he reached towards the handle of the large suitcase, he said, "Sure. Isn't that what all thieves say? Now, I'll just be taking back my things and I advise you to let go before I call the authorities."

_Oh, hell no. He did not just call me a thief and threaten me with the cops. My dad is Chief of Police here for goodness sake! _

_This guy's ass is grass._

"First of all, do not threaten me. Especially with the cops. My father is Chief of Police!" I began to poke the man harder as I continued with my rant, "Secondly, how dare you call me a thief? You don't even know me! Look, it says right here on this tag that it belongs to-" _Oh shit._

"Edward Cullen. And that would be me. Like I said thief, I will be taking my things now."

He grabbed the handle and began walking back into the airport lobby while I just stood there with my jaw opening and closing until, "Hey, wait!" I called and ran after him.

I grabbed his elbow and stood in front of him. He just looked at me with a irritated expression.

"Okay, so I guess taking your luggage was my fault. However, we do have the same exact suitcase, you know. I should have checked the tag and I guess I should apologize, but calling me a thief was totally uncalled for. Mistakes happen you know and you should hav-"

"Look, I accept your apology. Whatever. I am tired and want to go home. How about you save your rambling for the next time we meet?"

I looked at his face and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked in pain with his eyes shut tight. I probably gave him a hardcore headache. _He deserves it._

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Goodbye," then continued walking.

What. A. Bastard.

**X--------------------X**

Man, what a morning. When the bastard walked away, I just stood there thinking about what had happened. Did I really just have a fight with the "deliciously sexy" man from first class? Great, now he thinks that I'm a thief.

Great first impression, Bella.

"_Look, I accept your apology. Whatever. I am tired and want to go home. How about you save your rambling for the next time we meet?"_

The bastard, also known as Edward Cullen, knew that it was like a one in a billion chance that we would ever meet again. _Sneaky bastard._

Then I suddenly realized that I didn't have my luggage. I ran back to the baggage claim and some old man was looking through the pockets. When I walked up to him, I nicely asked if I could have my suitcase back. I showed him the tag hanging around the handle and it was indeed mine.

The old man just smiled at me and said, "I will, but at a cost."

Ew. That's just gross. I thought old men were supposed to be nice and talk about the good old days.

I sighed and was about to say something, but suddenly gasped and pointed behind the man. Surprised, the man turned around to see what had cause my reaction.

Then I grabbed my suitcase and busted _out!_

I called for a taxi and hopped into the back seat. Not even caring that my suitcase was taking over half of the seat since I didn't put it into the trunk.

I leaned my head against the cold window of the taxi. From the corner of my eye, I could see that the driver kept eyeing me through his rearview mirror. Creep. He was probably in his late forties. _Look all you want, buddy because that's the only thing you'll get from me. _

I came to Forks with an opened mind about men and thought _new place, new men._

But nope, they still all act the same. Maybe it's just me. Maybe only I attract rude men. I mean, the only men that I truly love are my father, Jasper, and Jacob.

Jacob Black.

Jasper and I are best buds and roomies, but Jacob and I, we are like peanut butter and bananas. Why bananas? Because Jacob hates jelly and because he said bananas remind him of his peepee, but his is much larger.

Yea, his words not mine.

Jacob and I had dated in high school, but we broke it off in about a year. He was my first everything. I truly do love him with all my heart, but I'm not _in _love with him and I know he feels the same. Now, we are each other's best friends. He has seen me at my best and worst moments, and I have seen him at his.

However, when I moved to Arizona, he had moved to Seattle. He is the owner of some big company now. And when I say big, I mean _big. _I have seen his face on interviews and magazines. I guess his company is worldwide and he is only twenty-four! I don't really ask much about work though, because when we're together, we have too much fun to talk about work.

Jacob and I are both single at the moment too. Me, I just stopped looking, and Jacob stopped trying too because his job causes him to travel and work a whole lot. He just can't find a permanent girlfriend who could handle that. I mean, Jacob can get any chick he wants. It would only take him a second to get into a girl's pants.

The bastard knows that he is that good too. Every second he has girls fawning over him.

I haven't seen Jacob since the last time I saw my parents, but we constantly email and call each other. He is my best friend and Rosalie, and Jasper Hale are my best buds.

"Miss, you arrived at your destination. Would you like any help with your-"

"I got it. Here."

I interrupted him and handed him the money. I just wanted to get out. I quickly looked out the window and I was staring at my parent's home. I missed this place.

I placed my hand on the door handle and was just about to open it, when another person from outside had beat me to it and held the door wide open for me.

I smiled. A huge toothy smile.

**--------------------**

**So, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it isn't that great **_**yet, **_**but that's because I wanted to let you guys read this first and tell me what you think. Then I'll decide whether or not to continue. Thank You for taking the time to read****J**


End file.
